Cyber City OEDO 808 File 4 : Death Angel
by Deaths-Head
Summary: Three criminals, given a chance to reduce their sentence by becoming Cyber police. Rated R for violnece and language. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**__**

CYBER CITY OEDO 808

FILE FOUR : DEATH ANGEL

**********************************************

**__**

Death's Head -Disclaimer thingie time. I do not own Cyber City OEDO 808, nor the characters from it. They're owned by Jyozou Mutuki and Yoshiaki Kawajiri. This story is a complete work of fiction, from the depths of my own warped and twisted imagination. Enjoy.

**__**

**********************************************

PROLOGUE :

Nobuo Segawa cursed loudly as he stepped into the elevator. Thanks to an eight car pile up on one of the super highways encircling Oedo, he was late. Late on a night he promised his partner he wouldn't be. He muttered curses under his breath as the elevator doors opened onto the penthouse level of the building.

As he entered, he noticed the opened window. He was about to call out to his wife, when he smelled it. The smell of Death. Instinctively, he drew his pistol from under his coat, and leaned against the wall. His heart started to beat faster, just as a slight shake affected his hands, almost making him drop his weapon. As he struggled to hold his weapon, he could hear the sound. A wheezing, gasping type of sound, which came from the bedroom area. The sound sent shivers down his spine. To him, it didn't sound.... Human.

Nobuo stopped and forced himself to calm down. He was a Commander of the OEDO Police force. He was positive he could sort this out himself. REAL police, doing police work. Not like that damned Hasegawa, and his 'project'. Getting violent and extremely dangerous criminals, out of prison on a special suspended sentence, and having them become Cyber Police officers, made Nobuo violently sick in the stomach. Criminals deserved to be behind bars, not roaming the streets, armed and wearing police badges.

He shook his head, and leaned close to the edge of the wall. He cautiously looked around the side, and saw the bedroom door. His eyes widened when he saw the five claw marks on it's surface. He ran down the corridor and stopped outside the bedroom door. His heart started to beat faster again. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then touched the panel. The door opened and he leaped in, gun drawn and pointing.

The weapon fell from his hand, forgotten as Nobuo saw the occupant of the room. His beloved wife, had been nailed to a crucifix placed in the middle of the room, her eyes removed and part of her face had been torn off completely. From her neck to her lower abdomen, had been savagely cut open, her organs spilling onto the floor.

Nobuo couldn't take his eyes off her, not even when the gasping wheeze echoed all around him. He did feel the pain as a blade slashed across his chest, waking him. He stumbled and fell towards the floor, rolling and grabbing his pistol. He was in the corridor and his weapon was pointed on a dark, shadowy figure. The figure didn't move, the bladed weapon had disappeared. Nobuo snarled.

"You filthy piece of trash! How dare you come into my house and... ACK!!" 

Nobuo was sent crashing into the wall on the far side of the penthouse, he fell limply to the ground. He staggered to his knees as the figure walked slowly out of the room. Nobuo grasped his pistol and tried to raise it, but the figure had a weapon of his own out as well. With a snap of it's arm, the figure had use it's whip like weapon to cut Nobuo's arm off. The monofilament whip slid back into the handle of the weapon. Nobuo screamed in agony, as blood poured from the wound. He looked at the figure, anger and hatred on his face.

"Who the Hell are you?!? Why are you doing this?!?"

The figure walked slowly towards him, another weapon in it's hand. A scythe. Nobuo's eyes widened as the scythe was raised.

"I am merely doing my job. As to my name, like all of my chosen, you have the pleasure of knowing it, before I send you to my realm. I am Azrael."

The scythe slashed down, severing Nobuo in half, spraying blood over the wall. Azrael pressed a button and the scythe slid back into the compact weapon he had. He hid it within his cloak. Azrael then wrote a passage on the wall behind Nobuo's lifeless corpse.

__

"All of the unclean, will be met by me. Sent to the Halls of Judgement, where I will cast sentence on them. The innocent will be sent to Nirvana, whilst the guilty will be sent to Stygia. That is the way of all things. That is the way of Azrael."

Azrael turned and walked towards the open window. As he stepped to the edge, he looked back at his work and smiled.

"My holy crusade has just begun."

Azrael leaped out of the window, and disappeared into the night.

**__**

**********************************************

**__**

Death's Head -This is a different type of story I usually write. My other main pieces of work, here on FanFiction.Net, haven't been as dark as this one (Have a look at my other stories, and you'll see what I mean, yes?). I wrote this one, because I'm a fan of the series, and for some reason this anime really appealed to me. It is a rather old one now, only three episodes unfortunately, but if you can find a copy of it, do so. It is awesome. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, as much as others (and hopefully you as well :) )found my other stories enjoyable. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 1

CYBER CITY OEDO 808  
  
FILE FOUR : DEATH ANGEL  
  
**********************************************  
  
Death's Head - Disclaimer thingie time. I do not own Cyber City OEDO 808, nor the characters from it. They're owned by Jyozou Mutuki and Yoshiaki Kawajiri. This story is a complete work of fiction, from the depths of my own warped and twisted imagination. Enjoy. Also, anything written between these** ** are the character's thoughts.  
  
********************************************** CHAPTER ONE :  
  
Near the tunnel exit of one of Oedo's many underground highways, a police car was waiting. As was a sleek black hover car. A police droid was standing in front of them, scanning the tunnel system. The droid was called Varsus. Varsus had been assigned to the Cyber police for a little over a year. And during that year, he had been assigned as a liaison between the head of the Cyber Police project, Commander Hasegawa, and the three most dangerous and violent members of the project. They were Sengoku Syunsuke, Merill-Yanagawa and Gabimaru Rikiya. Also known by their aliases. Sengoku uses his own name, no alias. Merill went by the code name of Ben-Ten and Gabimaru used Go:gl.  
  
At the moment, Sengoku and Ben-Ten were standing on top of the tunnel exit, looking down.  
  
Sengoku laughed.  
  
"Well, isn't this fucking perfect! Go:gl goes off on some god damn fucking car chase, with that damned truck of his, after the damned fuckers I'm to fuckin arrest!"  
  
Ben-Ten shrugged.  
  
"Is it his fault Hasegawa brought him in on this one? As it is Sengoku, I don't like it anymore than you. This was my case originally."  
  
Sengoku glared at him.  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
Before Ben-Ten could respond, the communicator in the explosive collars around their necks beeped. Sengoku sighed and pressed the stub.  
  
"Varsus, what the fuck do you want?"  
  
"Go:gl has entered the tunnel entrance in pursuit of the targets. The two vehicles will be in range in approximately two minutes."  
  
Sengoku looked at Ben-Ten, his pistol drawn.  
  
"Fine. Get a wagon here to cart these fuckers away when we've arrested them, ya rust bucket."  
  
Varsus responded with an affirmative. Ben-Ten held his Gatana, and looked up at the stars.  
  
"Hmmm, the stars are not in alignment. That's a bad omen."  
  
Sengoku groaned.  
  
"Would shut the fuck up about the damned stars. It's givin me a fuckin headache!"  
  
Ben-Ten just smiled.  
  
The sound of two trucks could be heard echoing through the tunnel, as the communicator beeped again. Ben-Ten touched the stub on his collar.  
  
"Go:gl."  
  
In the tunnel, 100 metres from the exit, Go:gl snarled into his communicator.  
  
"Ben-Ten! You and Sengoku better get ya asses in gear. These fuckers aren't slowing down, so it's up to you two to make them stop. Got it?"  
  
Sengoku laughed.  
  
"What's the matter one eye? Afraid of a little speed?"  
  
Go:gl grimaced.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, real funny. Just get yourselves ready." He paused then added "By the way Sengoku, how was your date with Okyo last night? I hear it got pretty hot and heavy."  
  
Ben-Ten smiled as he saw the look on Sengoku's face.  
  
"Now, now children. Plenty of time to argue after we've done our job."  
  
Sengoku growled.  
  
"Fine. You just fuckin wait until this is over Go:gl, I'm gonna...."  
  
Go:gl laughed over the communicator.  
  
"You better hurry Sengoku, before we loose our heads over these fuckers. Twenty seconds to game time!"  
  
Ben-Ten and Sengoku nodded and readied themselves. The first truck sped out of the tunnel, the occupants firing their weapons back at Go:gl. Sengoku and Ben-Ten leaped from their ledge and landed on the truck'' trailer. Two criminals tried to bring their guns to bear on the two Cyber police officers, but a blast from Sengoku's pistol put one of them out, and Ben- Ten, using the monofilament wire in his Gatana, had slashed the others pistol in half. Unfortunately for the criminal, he lost his fingers as well.  
  
Sengoku thumbed the collar stub.  
  
"VARSUS! Stop playing with yourself, and activate the road spikes!"  
  
Varsus replied in his monotone voice.  
  
"I can not. To do so could create a accident of..."  
  
Sengoku cut him off.  
  
"Listen shit head, if you don't do it, the fuckin assholes we're to arrest will get away. SO ACTIVATE THE FUCKIN ROAD SPIKES!!"  
  
Varsus replied with an affirmative.  
  
"Affirmative. In conditions such as the ones you are in, the Cyber police is allowed to activate anything to apprehend the perpetrators. Please stand by."  
  
Ben-Ten glanced behind him, and saw Go:gl's truck bearing down on them. Ben- Ten crouched.  
  
"Come on Sengoku. When the spikes come up...."  
  
Sengoku nodded.  
  
"We'd better not be riding the trailer!"  
  
Both of them leaped from the back of the trailer and landed on top of the cab of Go:gl's truck. Go:gl powered the truck down, as they saw the spikes activate, spearing their target, forcing it to jackknife in the air and crash down onto the road. Go:gl brought his truck up to a stop, as Sengoku and Ben-ten jumped down from the top of the cab, and walked slowly towards the perpetrators.  
  
One of them tried to raise his gun, only to have it blown aside, by a well placed shot by Sengoku.  
  
"Now, now, young man. It's way past your bedtime Motherfucker."  
  
"Ugh, go fuck yourself, you Cyber pig!"  
  
Sengoku kicked the guy in the head, sending him crashing into the others with him.  
  
"Looks like you need your mouth washed out asshole. Now sit tight and shut the fuck up before I decide you were resisting arrest and blow your fuckin brains out. Understand cocksucker?"  
  
The guy nodded slowly, as Ben-Ten and Go:gl looked over the truck.  
  
"Bingo. Sengoku, get a load of this."  
  
Sengoku turned and saw the discovery Ben-Ten made. The trailer was full of cryogenic tubes, all marked with the sign of dangerous contamination.  
  
Go:gl whistled.  
  
"Seems like these boys were trying to get one more load out before skipping country. Would've gotten a nice price for all these stiffs."  
  
Sengoku shrugged.  
  
"I don't fuckin care. All I care about is getting this fuckin collar off of my neck!" He pressed the stub "VARSUS! Get me the puppetmaster!"  
  
"Puppetmaster? I am unaware of whom you are referring and..."  
  
Sengoku rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hasegawa you dumb fuck! Get him now!"  
  
"Patching you through."  
  
In a dimly lit office, Commander Hasegawa, pressed the side of his communicator.  
  
"Well done Sengoku. Seems like the three of you make a good team. With those black marketeers off the street, I guess no one will be getting a shipment of illegal bodyparts. I'm cancelling the countdown on your collars."  
  
The collars around Sengoku, Ben-Ten and Go:gl's necks flashed, then disarmed the explosive. Go:gl rubbed his collar.  
  
"I don't fuckin believe these things. He arms them and gives us a time limit to complete these damn jobs of his, then disarms it. Now, if we tried to take it off, they'll blow our fuckin heads off. Jesus Christ."  
  
Ben-Ten leaned against the side of the truck, as police vehicles pulled up, the officers placing the perpetrators inside the wagon.  
  
"It's the price we paid to get out of prison. Wear the collar, do the job and hopefully get our sentences reduced. We all agreed to the offer."  
  
Sengoku nodded.  
  
"Yeah, now where the fuck is Varsus?"  
  
Varsus rolled up to a stop behind Sengoku.  
  
"The state sends it congratulations on a job well done. I have been authorised to lower your sentences as follows. Sengoku Syunsuke, your sentence has been reduced from 375 years to 363 years, 8 months and seventeen days. Merill-Yanagawa, your sentence has been reduced from 295 years to 283 years 5 months and twelve days. Gabimaru Rikiya, your sentence has been reduced from 310 years to 298 years, one month and 3 days."  
  
Go:gl turned and walked back to his truck.  
  
"Well, looks like Sengoku is the only one with over three centuries left to work off. Don't know about the two of you, but I'm out of here."  
  
Sengoku glared at Go:gl.  
  
"Laugh it up! At least I don't look like a mohawked cyclops!"  
  
Go:gl had climbed into the cab, and looked at Sengoku.  
  
"Nah, you looked like a guy, who's getting somewhere with a certain Cyber police assistant. I believe her name is Okyo."  
  
Before Sengoku could reply, Go:gl drove off. Ben-Ten sighed.  
  
"The night is still young. Think I'll go for a drive. Later Sengoku."  
  
Sengoku snarled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
Sengoku walked over to the edge of the highway strip, overlooking the city of Oedo.  
  
**All this shit I have to fuckin put up with. Fuckin Hasegawa! Giving us raw deals, wearing these fuckin collars and doing his fuckin dirty work. I hate that fuckin asshole.**  
  
Sengoku's car pulled up next to him, Varsus in his compartment of the vehicle.  
  
"Sengoku, we are to report to Commander Hasegawa's office at 0800 hours. Current time is 0352 hours."  
  
Sengoku sighed and got into the vehicle.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Now shut the fuck up and let me drive."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Death's Head - And here are the three main protagonists of the story. Sengoku, Ben-Ten and Go:gl. Also, with the droid Varsus, and the person in charge of their department, Hasegawa. Next chapter will introduce a couple more characters, as well as the three Cyber Police officers, being assigned to a new case. Please let me know what you think of this story so far. R&R please. 


	3. Message

Cyber City OEDO 808 : File Four Death Angel  
  
************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Normally, this would be where you'd find my disclaimer, saying I don't own Cyber City OEDO 808, as it is owned by it's creator. All I own, are the original characters in this story.  
  
However, I have decided to discontinue this story. Due to a lot of reasons, writer's block and such, but mainly to the fact, that this story is heading down the path a lot of other stories have headed, down the road to nothingness. It's just not proceeding how I wanted it to, so I'm pulling the plug on it now, before I stuff it up, big time.  
  
To those of you who have reviewed this story, thanks. To my beta readers, thank you for all the input and brainstorming sessions. Thanks also to my long suffering girlfriend, for putting up with my insanity, during the time I've spent writing this.  
  
In all, thanks to everyone.  
  
-Death's Head, October, 2003. 


End file.
